Reunited
by frani1375
Summary: After being separated for so long, will these two lost souls be able to reunit? And what changes came with Kagomes wish?


Disclaimer: Why

Disclaimer: Why?! Why?! Why am I not the one who owns InuYasha!!

Chapter 1: Kagome

I awoke with a start and looked around. I had to remember that I was home for good now, what I have to get used to being my home again. He hasn't come for me yet, but he will, hopefully soon. I place my hand on the growing swell of my belly which holds the child he doesn't know about. He can finally have a family; I just hope he still wants to be with me. I also hope that the baby has his ears, they are so kawaii!!

The final battle with Naraku had been a fierce one, but with the combined efforts of our allies we were able to destroy him and finally end his reign of terror over feudal Japan.

Thinking of Inuyasha always recalls memories of our last days together. We came to the future a week before the final battle, not know that it was so near. Grandpa married us in a small traditional ceremony, only my immediate family was in attendance. We wanted to do it fast because we didn't know what would happen when it was all over and the jewel was purified. Naraku had been sighted several times and each time it was closer and closer to the village. We knew the battle would be soon. We returned to the feudal era shortly after the ceremony was completed to attend to final preparations for the ensuing confrontation. Everyone was genuinely happy for us. Even the villagers congratulated us, giving a feast to honor the occasion. All Kaede said was that it was about time.

The night before I was to purify the jewel, Inuyasha and I consummated our marriage. We took our time getting to know the others body, trying to imprint each other in our memories. There was only one conversation held between us that night and it made us even more determined to memorize each others very souls if we could. We spent all night making love with soft touches and murmured words of love and affection.

I made a wish on the jewel a few days after the battle; we didn't want it lingering for some other evil demon or human to get it. We all hoped that the wish was pure enough to ride the world of the jewel forever. Once my wish was made, the one thing that we dreaded began to happen. We all knew that it was possible, but we didn't want to believe it would happen. As soon my wish was completed, a bright white light tinged with pink enveloped me as the jewel began to disintegrate before our eyes. I was lifted into the air and could hear my friends calling my name; Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame – all calling for me to come back. Inuyasha was screaming my name, begging me not to leave him, but there was nothing that could be done to stop what was happening. We were being torn apart. It was the first time that I had ever seen Inuyasha openly show any emotions in front of others. We were yelling each others names, trying to grasp the others hand hoping that either I would be pulled back to him or he pulled with me. We were almost there, our hands almost touched; he began to fade from view. I could still hear his hoarse voice calling to me. I knew that I was losing him. I yelled back, "Wait for me! Remember your promise! I'll never give up on you! I will wait forever!" After seconds of floating, I was back in my time in the well house. I felt like my world was over, my heart had been ripped to shreds not knowing how long it would be before I would see my love again. I was in the well house for hours crying alone when I felt something drape across my shoulders. For one fruitless second I thought it was him, thought that I would not have to go through the pain of being away from him. I looked up to see the warm caring brown eyes of my mother, and the tears started anew. She wrapped me in her mothers embrace and everything that had happened in the last few days spilled forth through a waterfall of salty, emotion filled tears. She cried with me over my loss and with the help of my grandfather got me into bed and to sleep.

It's been three months since that final day in the feudal era, when I had to say goodbye to all of my friends and family. I miss them so much. Especially my Inuyasha. But he promised me. He promised that he would live for me. That I would see him again some day.

Every night I left my window open in hopes that it would be the night that he came back to me. I was quickly falling into a deep depression when he hadn't come by the fourth week of me being back in my own time. Then I was given something else to think about.

I'd been sick in the mornings for a few days and looking at the calendar I realized that Inuyasha and I had been together the week before my cycle was to start and it had not started yet going into this second month. Before I got happy, I wanted to confirm my suspicions. I asked my mom to pick up a pregnancy test for me; I was not ready to go into the world yet. You wouldn't believe how happy she became. She went to the store mumbling about grandkids with cute doggy ears and having tons of things to buy. And as it turns out, I was indeed pregnant.

So now I wait. Wait for him to come to me. Wait to have my love in my arms again. Wait to share with him the news of the life that we created together.

I finally managed to get back to sleep about an hour later. It was a peaceful sleep until I was reawakened by something nuzzling my cheek. Thinking that it was my old cat Buyo, I didn't open my eyes and made to push him away off of me and my bed. My eyes shot open when my hand was enclosed in a larger one, with claws! I looked up through a curtain of silver to see the beloved golden eyes of my hanyou love. I launched myself at him and he caught me in his strong embrace. I felt as if I was finally home when his arms closed around me. He began to stroke my hair and the only thing that I could ask him was, "What took you so long?"


End file.
